Living Together
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: 1. THE UNDERWEAR: "Sasuke." She repeated, her tone as flat as a tire that has been nailed. Shit. When she calls my name like that, I did something wrong. I got up and headed to where I heard her voice came from. She was inside the bedroom, looking at a piece of clothing on the floor.


_Disclaimed._

* * *

><p><strong>Living Together<strong>

Written by **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DAY 1: THE UNDERWEAR<span>**

_When you've been single practically your whole life and then you get a girlfriend and then you decided to move in together after being together for a while, things can get pretty – I don't even know myself how to describe this – I mean, it's kind of a nice change. But sometimes, women tend to overreact._ All the thoughts in your head go haywire at this point in your life, thus the incoherent, jumbled thought.

And I wasn't single because nobody wanted me. I was single by _choice_. And then I met her.

It was funny how we met. I needed to complete a book report so I went to the Library to borrow it, but she had the last copy on her hands. I decided to just pull a small prank on her and guess what? She gave me a pen with her eyes full of rage and her voice madly trembling, she told me, "Shove it up your ass, asshole." And stormed off.

Anyway, so we officially met each other. Dated. And now here we are.

_How time flies._

Being a man, there are some things you just do with no particular reason at all. You just do it because... you're a man! That's the most logical reason you can come up with. And women, they just... they turn into a freak sometimes.

Like this morning.

.

.

.

I woke up, half- asleep. I just felt like I needed to pee. On the way to the toilet, I had already removed my boxers and dropped it wherever on the floor. As soon as I finished, I walked back and slipped back into bed. Then I woke up again sometime before noon, had a shower, put fresh clothes on and slumped on the sofa on the lounge. I fixed myself some breakfast, turned the TV on and watched football.

She came home home from grocery shopping. "Hey." She greeted, panting a little bit.

"Hey," I greeted back.

_One of the things I like about her is she doesn't concern herself about pointless things..._

She put the groceries on their own places in the kitchen. "Do you want to eat something?"

"No, I just ate cereal, thanks." I continued watching the match, cursing at some stupid guy who lost his chance trying to score a goal.

She washed the dishes and went out of the kitchen.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Sasuke." She repeated, her tone as flat as a tire that has been nailed.

Shit. When she calls my name like that, I did something wrong. I got up and headed to where I heard her voice came from. She was inside the bedroom, looking at a piece of clothing on the floor.

My underwear.

Oh shit.

"Is this yours?" She eyed me, the underwear, and then me again.

I snorted and smugly stated, "Well, it best be mine."

Her mouth slightly opened and I was about to smirk because man, that was a perfect come back – but her jaw clenched tight and she went out. Fuck.

_... or maybe she actually does._

.

.

.

She had not talked to me after that eversince this afternoon. And it's almost nighttime. Shit. What do I do? I said sorry and she acted like I was the wind.

I watched her as she cleaned the dishes and went back to sit on her desk, doing some paperwork on her computer. Then it just occured to me. I grinned.

Maybe I really am a genius.

.

.

.

I was already in bed, pretending to be asleep when I heard her come in and close the door. She made her way to her side of the bed and kissed my forehead. "You're forgiven."

"Hn." I smirked.

"And it's not because I couldn't resist you, jerk." She added before pulling the duvet up to her chest.

I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see it. "Right." She leaned closer to me and I opened my arms for her.

"Thank your underwear." She laughed. "That. I couldn't resist."

.

.

.

I put my dirty undergarment on the laundry basket with a sticky note on top of it that says: _It's my fault! I'm sorry! Please forgive Sasucakes! D:_

.

.

.

I knew she would forgive me if I used the old nickname she picked for me, with that sad emoticon.

I hugged her tight and kissed her. "Who said you couldn't resist me?"

This woud be one, long, coughFUNcough night.

**DAY 1: END.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

And I won't be writing with complicated words and stuffs because it's in Sasuke's POV. I think it'll be better simple. :))

I just got back from watching a Stand-up comedy show and guess what? They made me an example because I was the youngest person there. He was funny, though. And he mentioned about stuffs you weren't expecting when you're going to move in with your wife/girlfriend (which he told me, "Jane, remember this." And everbody just laughed. Oh, yeah. Perks of being the youngest. xD) and I thought it was just hilarious that I need to do a fan fiction about it, maybe.

I'm posting this as _COMPLETED_ because I will only write more chapters if ever I got inspired or some suggestions are so awesomesauce that I have to include them in here. Feel free to send me a message or review.

I love you guys and have a nice day ahead!

By the way, if anybody is interested in beta-ing my work, that would be lovely. Please inform me and I will give you virtual chocolates!

_**~ Shuffle Princess **[01-17-15; 11:16PM GMT]_

IMPORTANT: If you want me to write how they met, I can insert it as a next chapter. ;D Just leave me a note on the reviews section.

Cheers, guys!


End file.
